kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Iglyboop
Welcome Welcome to the , and thank you for your contribution to the Ron Stoppable page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out Wade's Room to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. Glad to have you here, and I look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 14:01, March 5, 2013 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Good start Nice to have you with us. As you review the Manual of Style, allow me to point to a couple points. We are in the process of changing the focus of the articles from an Outside-the-Series Point of View to one of an encyclopedic source *inside* the show which Kim herself could pick up and read. Which means in the bulk of the articles we do not refer to Meta-information such as episode names and such. So instead of "in So the Drama, x happened" we find descriptive means such as "during the Diablos mission, x happened". In addition, we are pruning from the Wiki all things non-canon and fanon. So as you come across articles to rework, and there are a lot at this point, please keep this in mind. In addition, "Ron Stoppable" is not an allusion to "unstoppable". While arguable that "Kim Possible" is an allusion to "impossible", at least that is a word while "onstoppable" is not; a point Barkin himself made the second time Ron tried for the football team: "Your name sends a bad message" … "Ron?" … "'Stoppable'!". Also, the story of how the series was conceived clearly indicate their *last names* as key to their respective allusions… "Kim Possible, she can do anything" … "Her friend is Ron Stoppable, he '''can't '''do anything". At best, during his first game on the football team during his Senior year, the game commenter referred to Ron as "Unstoppable Stoppable". Welcome aboard, we could use the help. Love Robin (talk) 20:54, March 5, 2013 (UTC)